Beyond doubts
by The Darkness and the Light
Summary: A serial killer is free on streets of New York, his last victim a secretary and friend of famous reporter, Serena Johnson. In order to get revenge for her friend, Serena is trying everything that is possible to find the ‘Monster’, who leaves behind him a


Beyond doubts. 

By The Darkness and the Light.

**Season:** Alternative reality.

**Main characters: **Serena Johnson and Darien Shields.

**Rating:** PG13, just to be safe I don't know that much of rating.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has relation with Sailor Moon.

**Summary:** A serial killer is free on streets of New York, his last victim a secretary and friend of famous reporter, Serena Johnson. In order to get revenge for her friend, Serena is trying everything that is possible to find the 'Monster', who leaves behind him a Taro card. Will she succeed or will she become the next victim?

**Chapter 1.**

Last night… 

The full Moon was brightening the way of girl with red hair who was walking through Central Park in the late night, you could barely hear her footsteps, but you could better hear her heart beat which was very quick, I don't know why I stayed so late in the office, I don't like at all to go through the park then it is late, even if nothing happened here before I am still afraid, and if someone will robe me…Oh, come on girl don't think like that, nothing will happen it is just your imagination…well sure this imagination must shut up or I will get a heart attack. 

The girl didn't knew that a pair of cold eyes were watching her silently, suddenly the stranger decided to strike, jumping in front of the woman. The second stopped on her track, the fear creeping to her soul with his frozen grip, grabbing her heart and yelling at her run to hide to get away from the stranger but her legs didn't moved, her voice dead in her throat, trying to say something she squeaked.

"Who…who are you?"

She looked in the pair of cold eyes, the hardness and coldness in them made her heart beat wildly in her chest trying to jump in her throat, she thought that a person with eyes like that will never leave her alive.

"The last person you will ever see."

He whispered hiding his face behind the dark cloak he was wearing, the girl before him gasped her light brown eyes showing the last emotions she would have in her life. Never thought that my end will be like that. 

"Ah-h!"

The man with quick movements with his left hand grasped the girl's throat, in few seconds the girl's body became limp, her beautiful brown eyes glare over and then shut slowly and painfully against the weight of her eyelids.

**Today…**

In the daily newspaper the famous reporter Serena Johnson was having a nice day, first of all she woke up even before her usual time, after that she drank a nice cup of coffee and went to her office. Everything was good today no annoying questions from her co-workers, so the only thing that wasn't so good was that her secretary wasn't in her usual place today – in her office. But she had so much work yesterday, she went home past midnight, Serena told her not to stay but she wouldn't listen. Suddenly the phone ring, Serena answered quickly.

"Serena Johnson's office, Daily News."

I can't believe that I am doing this, it is Molly's work, anyway hope it is something good. 

'Serena? Serena Johnson?'

"Yea, it is her."

'I have some information for you, it will be good story.'

"So? What is your name?"

'This I can't tell.'

"You must know that I can't write a serious story with anonymous source, so please tell me your name."

'Whatever, listen it is something that police hides from people…a serial killer, he stroke again last night in the Central Park, the police just got a anonymous phone call in which was told that the person found dead girl.'

"And maybe this anonymous call was from you?" she told slyly.

'No, you ditz blonde, now come on hurry up or the police will clean this all up. They don't want people to find out about a serial killer.'

With this the connection broke, Serena looked disbelievingly on the phone and sighed That was rude. .

Serena took her purse and walk out of her office, looking around she spotted a brown-haired girl.

"Hey, Lita, can you get me this lazy photographer of ours I need him now."

"Ok, Sere, just a minute."

In few minutes a sandy blonde man with blue eyes and huge smile walked behind the Serena.

"You called for me, sis."

"Yes, I called for you Andrew, come on we have a story to cover."

"Yes, captain."

"Ugh, shut up Drew and get the car, we must hurry up."

"Where are we going?"

"To Central Park."

Darien Shields was sitting in his office trying to concentrate on the paper work he must do, but today was a very bad day, he was late for work and chief told him that he has a month to catch this killer that is scaring the crap out of the city. And the most important chief told him to keep this secret because he doesn't wants to scare the citizens of the city. What had we missed in this case, I don't understand. The victims doesn't have anything in common, well they all women, but every time he kills them in different ways and lefts behind him a Taro card, the Emperor, he kills about one time in two weeks… his thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. He snapped out and the coffee he had on table fell directly on his lap, "Damn!" he grabbed the phone.

"Yes!"

'Detective Shields?'

"Yes, what the matter?"

'The serial killer, stroke again, you know, that one with Taro card.'

"What? Who the hell are you? How do you know this?"

'It is not important. In Central Park you will find another victim.'

"Are you crazy, the Central Park is huge, how can I find her and how do I know that it is true?"

'You are right, she is near the fourth exit beside the fountain, so don't waste your time.'

The connection broke, Darien stood and walked out of the office, "Zachary! We have another victim from that crazy with the Cards". A man with blonde hair and green eyes looked up from the paper he was looking, "Where?"

"In Central Park, fourth exit, near the fountain."

He said as he took his jacket.

"I will, call Nathan."

Serena and Andrew arrived in the park, few minutes after the call, Near the fourth exit stood an ambulance and several police cars. Serena looked at the Andrew he was looking at the police officers with shocked expression, Serena elbowed him, and he got out of trance,

"What are you looking at, take as much pictures as possible, they had hide this for a long time."

"I just can't understand why they need so much police officers, is this killer are so dangerous, sis?"

"Andrew, please…and don't call me 'sis' then we are working, ok?"

"Ok."

"I will go to the officer over there, he looks not so professional as others."

Serena pointed on the officer with short blonde hair, he was looking around as the others was looking for some evidence. Andrew nodded and started to take pictures of the place, Serena went to talk with the officer.

"Excuse me."

"Yes can I help you?"

"I hope you can, officer…?"

"Logstone, Jed Logstone."

"Nice to meet you, I am Serena Johnson."

"So, how can I help you Miss Johnson?"

"Yes, Mr. Logstone, can you please tell me about this serial killer."

"Well he kills only woman with different ways, about one woman in two weeks. It is his twelfth victim in six months."

Serena writing all this in her notepad, looked at him then he stopped, he was quiet handsome man, but not Serena's type. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, strong jaw and nice nose, very tall, he somehow reminded her of this Greek heroes.

"And how can you tell that it is the same person?"

"Well, because he lives behind him a Taro card, always the same, Emperor."

"And…"

Serena's voice died in her throat then another officer came near her and Jed, she knew this officer…well detective now. Dark blue eyes and jet hair, about six and half foot tall, broad shoulders, he could be a model if he wasn't working for police, well with his beauty he was a very arrogant man, Serena had seen him in the past then he was only a officer, well, not only seen him but…anyway.

"Jed, why are you talking to reporters?"

"She didn't told me that…"

"Daily news, thanks for you information, Officer Logstone."

She shook his hand, Jed was left with open mouth, Serena was ready to get out of there, then a certain detective grabbed roughly her hand.

"Don't you dare to post this in your newspaper."

"It is free country, I can post anything I want in my newspaper, and especially then it is true, 'detective'." She hissed.

"Get out of here, before I arrest you. Or wasn't it enough for you, then you wrote the story about another serial killer. " How he hated her, she was the most annoying reporter in the city, she knew everything about everything and to these secret she was the greatest 'enemy'. And the most annoying is that she never told 'thank you' to him. Why? Why, me? Why the most annoying reporter in the world had found about this case, my case. I must had let that bastard to kill her. If she wasn't so beautiful I would kill her right now and right here, but I must agree that she is very cute…Oh, Dare, you must wipe this stupid thought from your mind, lets, do it, She is annoying. She is annoying. She is annoying. She is annoying. She is cute. Cute…Damn, that mind. 

"Well, I know already so many, it wouldn't be bad if you could told me who is the victim?"

She looked queerly on Darien, he only made a grimace, she then looked at the officer who told her the most part of information and gave him the most charming smile of all smiles she gave in her life, Jed melted, his legs became made from jelly.

"Yes, her name is M…"

"Serena! Serena!"

Serena looked at her brother, he was running towards her, he was unusually pale, he stopped before her.

"What is Andrew?"

"The victim, Serena, the girl is…Molly."

Serena became deadly pale, her hands was shaking, Did he mean Molly, Molly Carter my best friend from high school, my fellow secretary, the same girl I was talking yesterday? How it can be? The same girl I would go home with, yesterday. If I wouldn't stay at office to work. . With glossy eyes she looked at her brother.

"You mean, Molly Carter, Drew?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He strangled her and left the card."

Few hours later Serena was sitting on the floor in her apartment her eyes puffy from crying. Her brother gave her a cup of tea and set down with her.

"The funeral will be in few days, I think you should give this story to Amy, she will end it, it is over for you, you are emotionally involved."

"Cut the crap, Drew, we are all emotionally involved in this story, we all loved Molly. But I will end this story, Molly would wanted this."

"No, she wouldn't, it is you who wants to end this story. She hated then you was taking the stories about killers, you know that it is always a danger. Do you remember then 'Midnight killer' practically cut your head off, then you found out who it was, you were lucky that a police officer was there, or you would be dead by now, how was his name?"

"Shields, Officer Shields, he is detective now, thanks to me."

"Thanks to you stupidity."

"Are you crazy, I gave him a serial killer practically on plate, and he didn't even told a 'thank you'."

"On plate with your head and serial killer! It is you who supposed to say 'thank you' to him."

"Whatever, I will end this story with your help or without your help, I will find the bastard who killed Molly, he will pay for this!"

"Do whatever you want, it is useless to say you else. You are stubborn as a mule I just hope that if you will be in danger again, that a certain officer…no, detective will be there to save your ass again!"

"Shut up, just shut up, there will be no need to save my ass because of this."

She got up and went to her bedroom, she opened the bedside table and took out a gun.

"A revolver? From where did you took it?"

"Remember then we were younger, dad was very popular as a very overprotective dad?"

"Don't tell me he gave it to you, he wouldn't do it. He knows that you are klutz, you could shot yourself trying to shoot another."

"Who told you that he gave it to me?"

"You stole it? I can't believe you."

"Look, you know that I am not that klutz anymore, and I know how to use gun so don't worry, ok? I can protect myself."

"I doubt this, but what can I do? Nothing!"

"Exactly."



So, tell me you like it, or maybe you hate it, in the next chapter it will be more interesting. Review I desperately need feedback, I think I can't continue without you to review, so please, please, pretty please with sugar on top. Well and I need ideas for summary so I beg you to review. Anyway thank you for reading it, I hope you like it.

So love you all, Happy New Year and Merry Christmas, lots of love, happiness, health, wealth and all of your wishes may come true.

Kisses,

Hugs,

Truly yours,

Darkness and Light.


End file.
